Highway To Hell
by SilentButterflyHigh
Summary: Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced back at the guitar player with black hair again. His posture was so cool and collected. As the band rolled into another song she watched as his hand slid up and down the neck of the guitar, his fingers never missing a cord. She looked back to his face and gasped slightly in surprise. He seemed to be looking directly at her.
1. Highway To Hell

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for stopping by to read my story and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **This is the first Naruto fanfiction I have ever written! I'm pretty excited!**

 **I do not own anything but the plot! lol**

 **Chapter One: Highway to Hell**

She had been waiting far too long! Turning her emerald eyes to her watch for what felt like the thousandth time Sakura sighed.

"Where is she?" She all but yelled.

Her friend next to her giggled, flipped the yarn over her finger and the needle she was currently crocheting with.

"She will be here soon Sakura, she said this was an emergency after all."

Sakura visibly calmed at her friends words.

"Hinata you have the patience of a saint, however I do not." Hinata smiled nodding. "Yes, I know."

The doors to the small café opened and Sakura let out a sigh of relief as her friend wandered in.

"There she is, INO!" She called, waving her hand towards the tall blond.

She watched as Ino smiled and ran over to them. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys, traffic was a nightmare."

Hinata smiled and wrapped her yarn up and placed it down in her bag. "That's okay, we had things to occupy ourselves with."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What did you call us out here for Ino?"

Ino bit her lip, it was just like Sakura to get to the point.

"Well, promise to hear me out before you say anything okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes again and nodded. "Go on."

"You see I met this great guy the other day, right."

"Hold it- You drug us all the way across town to talk to us about some guy you met?!"

Ino glared at her friend. "You didn't let me finish!"

Hinata placed a calming hand on Sakura' shoulder and smiled some. "Let's hear her out Sakura."

Sakura sighed pushing her short pink hair over her shoulder and waved her hand. "Continue then."

"Thank you Hinata, as I was saying, I met this great guy and he is in a band can you believe it? Anyway so he invited me to a show that he and his band are playing this weekend, it's at that venue down town called Nevermore, anyway, so I told him I would go, but then my mom and dad said no." She paused to roll her eyes. "So I begged and begged and finally they said I could go…only if I go in a group and if Hinata goes."

She paused taking in a few breaths that she had left out of her speech. "Seeing as how Hinata is the most responsible one."

Sakura eyed Hinata, who was in turn giving Sakura a nervous glance. "I-I don't know Ino, N-nevermore is kind of a scary place."

Nevermore was a popular club downtown, it was famous for holding concerts and parties, as well as the people who went there.

Sakura nodded. "You know that's really not our scene Ino, I have no desire to spend money going to a concert."

Ino huffed and pulled out her phone. "He's giving me as many tickets as I need, please I really want to get to know this guy!"

Sakura glance at Hinata and could see the kind girls will crumbling. "W-Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Ino screamed and launched herself at Hinata. "Thank you so much! Okay so we can all meet at the concert Saturday night at 9:00 p.m."

Sakura nodded and started gathering up her books that were displayed on the table. "So what kind of music do they play?"

Ino smiled some. "Metal."

The rest of the week had gone by in a blur, Ino did nothing but talk of the guy she was currently into and how amazing Saturday night was going to be.

All the girls were currently in Ino's room getting ready together.

"So what do you guys think, leather shorts or black skinny jeans?" Ino held both articles of clothing up to her well-shaped body and switched them back and forth.

Sakura sighed and pointed to the skinny jeans. "We are going to a concert not a music video shoot."

Ino giggled and started sliding into the skinny jeans, "Maybe if we are lucky we can get into a music video or two!"

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and pulled her long black hair up into a pony tail. "I'd rather not end up in a music video, where the world could possibly see us."

A rough knock came on Ino's bedroom door and Sakura raised an eye brow. "Who else were you expecting?"

The door opened and Temari stepped into the room. "You really ought to lock your front door at night when your parents aren't home, anyone can just walk in."

Ino threw the leather shorts at Temari laughing. "I left it unlocked for you!"

Sakura sighed and looked down at her watch. "We need to be leaving soon guys." She stood up and pushed her pink hair out of her eyes.

Ino stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "You are a kill joy."

Sakura sighed. "A kill joy that could be at home studying for medical exams but is instead being drug out to a metal concert. Give me a break, Ino."

Ino shoved her wallet into a small purse. "Everyone got ID's?"

The girls all nodded and started making their way to the front door.

Once loaded up in Hinata's SUV they all began to chatter and go about fixing their makeup and complementing each other on their outfits.

"Hinata you even dressed up a little bit didn't you?" Ino said, poking her friend in the shoulder from the back seat.

Hinata blushed some and looked down at her skinny jeans and baggy black shirt that hung off one shoulder slightly. She had on a long silver necklace and black flats.

"I-I'm not that dressed up, really!"

Ino smiled some and turned to Sakura. "It's nice to see you out of sweat pants too forehead."

Sakura was dressed in a pair of black highwaisted shorts, a grey crop top that showed only a small sliver of midriff, black vans and had her hair put back in a black head band.

"I didn't want to hear you bitch the whole time about how I looked so it was just for you Ino-pig."

Temari smirked. "We all look fine."

The blush on Hinata's face deepened and Sakura laughed along with her friends. She had to admit tonight's girls night was a nice change of pace from studying.

Hinata had to park the car at a closed store near by just to find a place to park, seeing as how venue parking was full.

The line to get into the venue was beginning to wrap around the building.

"Well ladies it's going to be a bit of a wait before we get in, anyone want anything from the gas station?" Temari asked, gesturing to the Tom Thumb across the street.

Ino smiled mischievously. "No because we are skipping on the line." Digging in her purse she produced a handful of V.I.P passes.

Hinata grabbed onto Sakura's hand and squeezed it. "I'm getting pretty nervous and excited!" Sakura smiled and squeezed her friends hand back.

"Me too," she assured her.

The group of girls followed Ino over to the bouncer and watched as she flashed the tickets.

"Go on in ladies."

Ino smiled and turned to the girls. "This is it ladies! You ready?"

 **The next chapter will be longer! Plus it will be time to introduce the boys!**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Alright this is chapter two! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of the story! Time to meet the band!**

 **Again I own nothing!**

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Jungle

Sakura had very little experience in the ways of club going, but never did she think it would be like this. There was very little in the way of light, only the strobe lights and the colors flashing gave any way as to what the club looked like. The sea of bodies dancing and moving as one seemed almost hypnotic.

The place was packed needless to say. Sakura looked down when she felt something brush her arm and realized it was Hinata moving closer to her. She could see Hinata's mouth moving to say something but the hard thumbing of the bass on the walls and music was drowning out any sound the girl was making.

Sakura's nerves were immediately on high alert, and anxiety was beginning to creep up within her. There were so many people.

Ino smiled and moved in close to her friends. "This is great isn't it?"

Temari glanced at Sakura and Sakura could judge by that look that the girls nerves were about as on edge as hers were.

A guy walked up to Ino and smiled. "Hey cutie, can I buy you a drink?"

Sakura went to say something to him but Ino cut her off. "Sure, I'd love that!" She yelled.

He turned towards the bar and started walking Ino towards it.

"I don't think she's ready for this kind of life!" Temari called over the music with a smile. Sakura nodded. "We better stick close so nothing happens to her."

Sakura linked arms with Hinata who continuously apologized for bumping into people. Sakura felt Hinata jerk her arm just about out of socket and spun around, ready to knock someone out. However, she saw that Hinata had run straight into a guy with short blonde, spiky hair, who was helping her up off the ground.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" Hinata sputtered to the man. The guy scratched the back of his head, seemingly nervous himself. "No my fault, I didn't mean to knock you down!"

Hinata smiled some, and Sakura could see the guys face go a bit red.

"You d-dropped your drink, I'll g-get you another one!" The guy laughed and shook his head. "It's alright, I didn't really need another one anyway."

Sakura let out a small breath she didn't know she had been holding. She was surprised to find her fist balled up, ready to hit him if he was disrespectful or malicious to her friend. She really wasn't known to be a fighter. Sure, she had an attitude and could really get onto someone, but fighting? She willed herself to calm down. There really was no need to be as on edge as she was.

The guy began to back up into the crowd and waved at Hinata. "Oh wait I didn't get your name!" He yelled. Hinata blushed and was about to speak when Ino linked arms with her. "Let's get drinks Hinata!"

Hinata smiled a bit at her friend, but turned to tell the guy her name and found that he was already gone.

Temari smiled at Hinata. "So, who was the cute guy that you ran into?" "Literally," Sakura finished with a laugh.

Hinata blushed. "O-oh I didn't get his name."

Sakura smiled and took a sip of her drink. "So Ino how long until this band of yours start's playing."

As if on cue the lights all went out and a lone guitar riff began to drift through the speakers.

Ino jumped up and down and grabbed Sakura. "To the stage we go!" Sakura laughed some and grabbed Hinata. Temari finished her drink and set it down at the bar and followed her friends to the stage.

Once again Sakura felt her nerves go on edge the closer the girls got to the stage. People were screaming and waving their hands in the air, moving in every directing, and bumping into each other without a care.

Ino didn't seem to mind and started moving with the crowd swaying and waving her hands in the air. Sakura turned to see Temari push some guy off of her and yell at him.

A single light came on the stage and the guitar swiftly cut off. Sakura heard Hinata gasp and looked up at the stage as a steady beat began filling the air. Seated at the massive drum set was the blonde guy that Hinata had run into earlier.

As the drum beat increased two more lights came on illuminating two guitar players. The first had long brown hair going down his back, he was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans.

Sakura found her own eyes drawn to the guitar player stage left. His hair was jet black and was slightly spikey towards the back. He was dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt, and a pair of chucks. The bass player's hair was tied back into a spikey pony tail, he was dressed in a dark green shirt and black jeans. His bass guitar hung almost lazily around him.

The last light came on to reveal the singer, grabbing the microphone and screaming something into it. Sakura ducked as hands shot into the air, yelling along with him. Ino started screaming louder and jumping up and down. Sakura followed Ino's gaze to the singer. He had short jet black hair, pale skin and dark eyes, which seemed to be locked in on Ino, a small smile graced his lips and Sakura had to admit, he was slightly cute, but his smile was a bit off putting.

As the music started it was like a live wire fueling the concert goers around the group of girls. Sakura watched as a few guys began pushing each other until it looked somewhat like a fight had broken out. Sakura had heard of a mosh pit before but had never actually seen one and this looked a bit, well painful. People where shoving each other, pushing each other, some people were falling on the ground and being stepped on.

Sakura felt herself instinctively pull Hinata close. Hinata gripped Sakura's arm and smiled nervously. People were not getting as crazy on her side of the crowd and she felt very thankful for that. Sakura paled as she watch some girl try and grab Ino and pull her into the pit.

She reached up and grabbed the back of Ino's black corset and yanked her backwards out of the girls reach.

Ino turned and smiled some. "Thanks." "Maybe getting so close to the stage was a bad idea Ino!"

Ino shook her head. "This is fun!"

Temari huffed next to her. "Speak for yourself, you haven't been punched in the back yet."

As the song came to a close the crowd seemed to be momentarily sated.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" The singer screamed into the microphone.

The crowd responded with a loud yell back. Ino smiled. "That's him!" She screamed. Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced at the guitar player with black hair again. His posture was so cool and collected. As the band rolled into another song she watched as his hand slid up and down the neck of the guitar, his fingers never missing a cord.

He truly was talented. She looked back to his face and gasped slightly in surprise. He almost seemed as if he was looking directly at her. Surely not with all the other people in the audience. She tried to brush if off, besides there was no way he could spot one face in the audience with as bright as the stage lights were.

However all through the show she felt as if his eyes were always on her, sending shivers down her spine.

"We just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight! It's been real!"

Sakura felt herself get pulled out of her trance as Ino grabbed her arm. "Let's go! We have back stage passes and I'm ready to see Sai!"

Sakura made sure that Hinata and Temari were right behind her before she started following Ino. She lead us to the edge of the stage, where yet another bouncer was placed.

"Ladies, you can't go in."

Ino smiled and once again produced her passes. "You were saying?"

The bouncer rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Ino sauntered in before the rest of us. "You'll have to forgive her, she's not right in the head." Temari mumbled to the bouncer.

"We meet again!" Called a male voice. Hinata jumped and turned towards the voice and blushed as the blonde drummer walked up to her.

"H-Hello again." Hinata murmured softly. The guy reached his hand out. "Name's Naruto, and you?"

Hinata stared at his hand for a moment before gently taking it. "H-hinata."

He smiled some. "That's a pretty name!" Hinata blush deepened. The blonde's blue eyes landed on Sakura. "Nice to meet you guys, you must be the girls Sai was talking about."

Upon hearing his name the vocalist of the band turned around and smiled…creepily when he saw Ino. "Ino, it's good to see you again, so glad you and your friends could make it out tonight."

Ino smiled and ran up to him, throwing her arms around the guy. "You guys were amazing." Sakura frowned slightly, Ino hardly knew this guy and here she was flinging herself on him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. "Well thank you!" He said as equally cheerful.

"Troublesome noise." She heard another voice speak. Temari blinked and then gasped. "I thought I recognized you!" She pushed around Hinata and the Naruto boy and walked over to the bass player.

He gazed up at her before a momentary look of shock passed his features. "I could recognize that lazy posture anywhere, Shikamaru."

The boy smirked slightly. "Long time no see Temari."

Ino smiled from where she was attached to Sai, who seemed just as attached to her. "See Temari aren't you glad you came with me now?"

Temari smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah I guess."

"Hn, we need to get our stuff packed up."

All eyes landed on the man in the back of the room. His eyes glanced at the group a look of boredom and annoyance clear on his face.

Sai frowned. "Can't we hang out just for a little bit Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded and slung his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Yeah teme, lets hang out for a while." Sakura glared at Naruto and pushed his arm off Hinata's shoulders. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Naruto frowned some and looked hurt, and Hinata laughed some.

Sasuke sighed and pushed off from the wall he was leaning against. "Do what you want you all want to do."

He walked past the group and Sakura couldn't help her eyes from following his movements. She shivered as his arm brushed hers when he walked, and as he walked past her he cast a glance her way, and she could have sworn she saw a small smirk form on his lips.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick, Sakura noticed. "You'll have to excuse Sasuke's rudeness."

"There is another band that's going to start playing here soon, do you guys want to go out and watch with us?" Sai asked hopefully.

Ino's head spun towards her friends so fast Sakura was sure she had whip lash. "Please guys!"

Sakura sighed, really not wanting to go back out into the sea full of bodies. But, tonight was Ino's night and she wanted her friend to have a good time.

"Fine let's do it."

Thanks everyone for reading! I really appreciate it! Stay tuned for more coming soon!


	3. Crazy Train

**Hello again! I just wanted to quickly say thank you to everyone who read the story, stopped to review or follow! That really means a lot to me. I am so happy everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

 **Let's get on with it!**

 **I do not own any of the characters!**

Chapter 3 Crazy Train

"Want anything to drink?"

Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled slightly. "No thanks."

Somehow she had found herself seated at the bar, waiting for the next band to start. Hinata was seated across from her and was smiling politely at Naruto, who was going on about how the drums were the best part of any song.

Sakura took a small sip of her coke and watched them quietly. Hinata at times seemed so innocent that Sakura couldn't help to feel over protective of her. Her emerald eyes flickered to Naruto who was still talking. He seemed to be a nice enough guy. Even so, most seemed that way in the beginning. However, there was something just genuine about the guy, Sakura couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips while observing the two.

They were so different, Hinata so shy and quiet, and Naruto so loud and outgoing.

"So how long have you guys all known each other?" Sai asked, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Since we were all in grade school, with the exception of Temari, we met her in high school." Ino answered over enthusiastically.

She was all but seated in Sai's lap, his hand resting on her hip. "That's pretty cool, it's about the same for all of us."

Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "We've been best friends since forever, our other guitar player is lame though and left with his girlfriend!" Sasuke cast a glare Naruto's way, and he quickly removed his arm.

Ino stood up as the lights began to once again dim.

"The show is about to start again! Let's head to the front!"

She grabbed Sai's hand and began walking to the front of the stage, with him in tow.

Temari placed a resting arm on Sakura's shoulder, leaning close to her ear. "You think she's trying much?" Sakura smiled at her friends quip.

"Leave her be, you know how she is."

Temari laughed and shook her head. "Might as well follow her back out into the lion's den."

Shikamaru was standing a few feet out from the bar holding his drink, seemingly waiting for Temari. The two meet up and began walking towards the stage together, talking contently amongst themselves. Sakura smiled and stood up. "Come on Hinata."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on I'll push through some people and get us a great spot!" He turned and grabbed Sakura's hand as well, and started dragging them through a maze of people.

Once he was satisfied with where they were standing he released the girls' hands and smiled. "Told you we'd be able to see everything from here."

Sakura glanced behind her only to see Sasuke standing behind them. His eyes were focused on the stage as he took a sip of his beer. He glanced down at Sakura, and she quickly looked away.

Something about the guy was just off putting to her. Not necessarily a bad feeling, but not a good one either.

The lights abruptly cut off and the kick of the drums started up. Dim, red lights began to light up the stage. A man sauntered up to the microphone and took hold of it.

"Let me see you fucking move!" He yelled.

As if on command the crowd started to sway, once again thrown into chaos.

Sakura glanced over at Sai and Ino only to see Ino pushed up against the stage, Sai behind her with his hands on her waist, shielding her from anyone that could potentially harm her.

She turned seeing Shikamaru and Temari avoiding the crowds, every now and again Shikamaru would toss someone into the crowd, lazily.

Naruto had once again put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, the other in the air as he yelled out the lyrics of the song with the singer.

Sakura despite herself smiled, from where she was standing she could see the redness creeping up on Hinata's face.

"Let's get this mosh going! I wanna see all of you in the pit!"

Sakura gasped as a force knocked her to the ground, nearly knocking the air out of her. She felt herself begin to panic as she tried to avoid being stepped on. However, she all but froze as she felt herself being lifted back to her feet.

Before she could even turn around to see who had helped her she felt a grip on her arm and looked up to see a very drunk looking guy.

"Come mosh with us sweat heart!"

Sakura felt sick at his endearment and swiftly tried yanking her arm out of his grasp. "I don't want to mosh with you asshole!"

"Aw, come on its fun!" Sakura could feel adrenaline pumping through her body and felt her other fist ball up.

Before she got the chance to hit the guy she saw Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes. He quickly grabbed the man's arm, who immediately released Sakura's.

"She said no."

He twisted the guys arm around and shoved him back into the mosh pit. Sakura rubbed her arm where the man had been holding it. It didn't hurt really, but it was slightly sore. Her eyes darted up as Sasuke moved next to her, standing between her and the pit of chaos.

She felt another hand grab hers and turned angrily towards the owner. Her gaze softened however, when she realized it was Hinata, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," Sakura mouthed.

Sakura watched as Naruto gave Sasuke a serious look, and then nod. It almost seemed as if the two were communicating mentally.

The rest of the show Sakura noticed how Sasuke was standing between her and the pit. It always seemed that if anyone was coming towards her, or getting too close that he was there, throwing them back in.

Soon the show ended and the group once again met back up, the boys walking the girls out to their car.

"It was good seeing you again," Temari said, punching Shikamaru in the shoulder. He nodded once and leaned against Hinata's car.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet!" Ino smiled, leaning against Sai. The two had been inseparable all night long.

"I know!" Shouted Naruto happily. "We have a show next weekend, it's on the other side of town. We grew up near here and are doing a home tour, playing in clubs and concerts around our home. You guys should come out again."

Hinata smiled some. "That's really nice of you."

Ino detached from Sai and grabbed ahold of Hinata's shoulders. "You know my parents won't say yes unless you come out too!"

Naruto smiled. "Come on, think of how much fun we all had tonight!"

Sakura rolled her eyes slightly, how many times had he fed that line to some girl after the show. Hinata pushed her pointer fingers together nervously. "I-I don't see why not."

Ino smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are seriously the best Hinata."

Hinata smiled and patted Ino on the back. "Your welcome."

Sakura turned away from her friends and glanced at Sasuke, who was leaning against the power poll near by the car. Realizing she hadn't thanked him yet she quietly left the group and walked over to him.

He glanced up from his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

Sakura sighed, not understanding why she was so nervous. She wasn't usually this way when talking to guys. In fact her capabilities to interact with people where something she prided herself on. She needed to be able to approach people easily to be a doctor.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out in there, I'm not really used to this kind of thing."

"Hn, I can tell."

Was all she got as a response.

She frowned some and nodded slightly, "Well thank you anyways, I know it must have been troublesome."

Sasuke sighed and pushed himself off the poll, putting them a lot closer than Sakura felt comfortable with.

The tips of his shoes were nearly touching hers. She took in a small, shaken breath. He was so close to her she could smell his cologne, he smelled so good. She glanced up to his face, his dark eyes boring into hers.

He really was handsome, from his dark eyes and pale skin down to the smirk on his lips. Which were moving…

"Huh?"

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "You're annoying."

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Sakura shouted for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

Ino sighed and leaned her head on Tamari's shoulder. "Sakura, you have been bitching about Sasuke ever since we left the venue, can you please tone it down some?"

Sakura huffed. "I cannot believe he told me I was annoying! I mean I hardly spoke to the guy! I say thank you for helping me and he calls me annoying!"

"S-Sakura, y-you're drive t-twenty over the speed limit!" Hinata stuttered, holding onto the handle of her SUV.

Sakura let out a deep sigh and let her foot come off the gas some. "Sorry, I just really can't stand that guy."

"You think he's hot and want him and you know it." Ino laughed from the back seat where she was snuggled up to Temari.

Temari laughed. "I have to agree with Ino on that one, I mean what were you guys over by the light poll whispering about, standing so close!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as her two friends hollered from the back seat, making all kinds of obscene gestures.

"Yeah, want him to trip into a ditch maybe."

Ino huffed and leaned up in the seat, moving her head close to Sakura's. "You better behave and get over this quickly because we are hanging out with them again next weekend!"

Temari laughed. "Yeah, I never thought we'd get you unglued from Sai." At the mention of the boy's name Ino melted down into her seat. "Ugh, I just adore him, and he's so damn fine."

Hinata smiled some. "Well you will get to hang out with him again next weekend so try and contain yourself until then."

Ino huffed. "I don't see why we couldn't have gone out with them after the concert!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Because I have a med paper due that's not going to write itself tomorrow, and Hinata has volunteer work to do! You're lucky we even came out tonight!"

Ino stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Admit it you two, you both had a lot more fun than you were expecting! Especially Hinata, all friendly with Naruto and what not."

"W-what?!" Hinata gasped. Sakura glared at Ino through the rear view mirror. "Don't torment her like that."

Temari smiled and patted Hinata's shoulder. "I think the two of you were cute!"

The redness could be seen creeping up Hinata's neck, making its way into her cheeks. "G-guys!"

Sakura smiled some pulling the car into Ino's driveway. "Get out all of you, we can crash here tonight."

Ino laughed. "Oh yeah, who says?"

Sakura turned the car off and yawned. "Me, because I have had enough for one night and am not driving twenty minutes all the way back to mine and Hinata's apartment."

After the girls had all gotten ready for bed, they had said goodnight and found various places around Ino's house to crash for the night.

Sakura sighed from where she was laying on Ino's couch. "Annoying…ridiculous!"

 **Well guys there's Chapter 3! I hope everyone enjoys it and thank you again for your kind reviews! A little girl bonding in this chapter! Oh to have best friends**

 **Stay tuned I hope to have the next chapter out by Wednesday!**


End file.
